


Quiet Night

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coffee, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, They Do It Anyway, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, or caff as its Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Neeku and Kazuda are having fun in the night, probably shouldn't, but to heck with it.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Romance is hard, so here is a smut fic.
> 
> Based partly on a joke fanart thatsn0m00n posted on there tumblr page.

Neeku had his fingers twisted in Kazuda's hair as the man did that wondrous thing with his mouth, while both trying there best to stay quiet. They didn't actually plan on having sex, they where kissing and then touching, then the two of them where grinding. Normally nether one of them would be doing anything. Yeager wasn't here, but tam was in bed in her small closet sized bedroom a few steps away form there beds. So before they go any further Neeku stopped Kaz, his hand on the mans chest. Kazuda's fingers at the elastic of Neeku's underwear.

"What if Tam hears us?" Neeku asked as his hearts beating hard.

"Then we'll be quite." Kazuda said in that deep voice that made two of Neeku's hearts skip a beat.

It felt like a good idea as Kaz went back to kissing him on his way down. And it still felt like a good idea as Neeku was biting his lips as Kazuda's tongue was mapping out the opening of his vagina. Neeku wasn't thinking, just feeling, and honestly felt great for him, who was always thinking. Neeku almost forgot to stay quiet when Kazuda pulled away. Neeku wasn't finished and that upset him, he was going to push Kazuda's head back down to finish what he started. Kazuda saw, so he placed his fingers inside and begin rubbing, it wasn't a great as Kaz's mouth, but it still felt good.

"Sorry I was going to ask for a condom." Kazuda said.

"Okay," Neeku gasped when he spoke.

Neeku blindly opened his under bed drawer as Kazuda went back to eating him out with his wonderful tongue. His free hand went back to Kazuda's hair while Neeku's other hand was searching for the condom box, and when he found it he pulled it out and went for one, only to see it was empty. They don't have sex that often, but here it was empty. Neeku gently patted the top of Kazuda's head twice, it was what Neeku did when he was concerned about something, so the man stop and set up. 

"What's wrong?" Kazuda asked softly.

"Where out of condoms." Neeku said.

Kazuda sat up fully, so did Neeku, and the two sat next to each other.

"Sorry, I should have asked before we started." Said Kazuda upset with himself.

"Its okay, I should have looked before we did anything." Neeku said.

They normally planned there time together, normally when they are alone, so they didn't have to be quiet. Which meant checking everything, seeing the fact they where out of condoms and one of them would go to medical for there free condoms. But this wasn't planned so they didn't think of even checking or going.

"Its too late to get some and I'm in no shape to go." Kazuda said referencing the fact it was late and his stiff was at full.

There night was ruined and the two of them might go to bed disappointed or finish each other off before going to bed. But they didn't want that, they wanted sex, not something that was masturbating basically, it wasn't but felt like it. Then Neeku came up with an idea.

"We don't need one." Neeku said.

"What?" Kazuda said.

"We can have sex without one and go to medical in the morning." Neeku said.

Kazuda wasn't sure, sex without a condom was a big deal, like something people basically married do. Yeah, he and Neeku are the same gender of two different species. And they never had sex before meeting each other. But STI's are still a thing, and nothing is more mood killing then giving each other an STI during sex. The ever burning feeling each time going to the bathroom, or it will be different for Neeku, but still bad. But Neeku had gotten close to him and was looking at him expectedly. If Kaz said No he'll accept it, and they will wait until next time. But something inside kaz wanted him to just go on ahead. His penis maybe, but oh force he wanted to.

"Are you sure you want to have sex without a condom?" Kazuda asked.

"Yes, are you?" Neeku asked.

"Yes." Kazuda said, pulling Neeku close to start kissing is neck.

Neeku melt into it, enjoying the feeling and gasped as he kissed up his neck, jawline, and when kaz stopped to kiss him between the chin horns, then they kissed on the lips. Neeku didn't mind where mouth had been a few moments ago, he wasn't really thinking about it. Kazuda was gentle as he took neekus arms and begin to lead him back down. He couldn't help but fallow as Kazuda pulled him to sit on top of him. Then he felt Kazuda, rub against him and that was when Neeku sat up and pushed Kazuda down. Neeku just smiled down at him as Kazuda waiting for him to act.

"Boxers off." Neeku ordered.

Neeku lifted up, so Kazuda could pull off his boxers. When Neeku sat back down and he felt Kazuda's rod against him. Neeku moved his hips so he was grinding on him, it was Kazuda's turn to try and stay quiet. The man was biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Neeku liked seeing kaz like this, the man at his mercy. Neeku stopped and Kazuda opened his eyes and un-bit his lips. Looking up at the man.

"Ready?" Neeku asked.

"Yes." Kazuda said.

Neeku sat up and held Kazuda's rod, then Neeku slowly sat down on Kazuda. Once Kazuda was fully in they both took a breath and waited, they had sex before but this was a new felling. To Neeku Kazuda felt warmer and softer, he liked the feeling. To Kazuda it also felt softer and slicker, it felt nice. After they both had a moment to get even more acquainted, Neeku started moving and Kazuda placed his hands on Neeku's hips and started to match his pace. There sex felt great, regardless of the condom. Kazuda moved his legs so his feet was planted flat on the bed, and started a faster pace for the both of them. Both couldn't help but moan.

"Oh Kaz." Neeku said.

"Shhh, Tam is sleeping." Kazuda said softly.

The garage walls where thin, it was an old imperial hanger, it wasn't made for people to live it. It could be made comfortable, but it didn't help was that the walls where thin. Tam had woken up, it had been a long day and all she wanted was sleep. The sounds of the bed moving against the wall, the slapping of body, the moaning, and there muffled talking. 

She was pissed.

She loved neeku and was glad he was happy, and after a while she was started to see Kazuda as a friend even a weird brother she didn't want. But she decided when Neeku said Kaz's nickname that she was going to kill Kazuda. She also hatted herself for letting Synara barrow her music player for the night. Tam didn't have much use for it, but she would do anything for it right now.

"Kaz, oh Kaz, faster." Neeku said.

Tam took her pillow and folded it over her head covering both ears. Trying hard to drown out there sex, and think of things that calmed her.

"I'm just going to kill him." Tam thought.

On the other side of the wall, Kazuda had complied with Neeku's request and started going faster. Neeku moved his hands from Kazuda's arms to his shoulders, spreading his legs out further so he could get more of the sweet felling started fill Neeku's stomach and lower area. Kazuda himself started to feel the sweet pressure building up in his gut. He thought of something unattractive, he wanted Neeku to enjoy himself first before he had his orgasm.

But when Kazuda felt Neeku's entrance started to squeeze him, he knew that he wasn't going to last any longer. He felt Neeku shake and let out a soft moan, he had his, but he kept moving enjoying the feeling. Kazuda was done he had and his orgasm. Neeku forgot that Kazuda didn't have an condom, so he felt a warm liquid inside him, he gasped and stopped, he felt Kaz's rod shake a few times and another stream of liquid filled him.

They both sat there looking at each other panting, Neeku didn't move until he felt Kazuda stated to go soft and the slipped off. Neeku looked and saw white liquid dip out, it was warm and he wasn't sure about its feeling. Kazuda just smile up at him and moved off to the side. Neeku sat down at the spot and Kazuda pulled him into a hug. And they kissed and rested.

"So what do you think?" Kazuda asked.

"It felt nice, sex always felt nice." Neeku said.

Kazuda only laughed and kissed him again, Neeku got up to use the bathroom room and Kazuda quickly cleaned up there mess. He honestly didn't want to, but he didn't want Tam or Yeager see there mess, or even know what had happened. Not knowing he was a bit late on the former knowing. He had a new sheet and blanket on the bed by the time Neeku came back. Neeku fell into the clean bed as Kazuda went to clean up, it felt nice. He enjoyed it, but there still seeing medical in the morning. Neeku fell asleep before Kazuda came back, clean and fresh form the shower. He did put his arm around the man once he was settled.

The next morning was serene, Kazuda held his caff while resting his head on Neeku's shoulder as the man ate his breakfast. Tam had gotten up a little while ago, she just looked at them and walked to the caff machine. She was like most people, didn't like people until she had her caff. It was a great morning, in a while he and Neeku where going to medical and get tested, then get a scolding form the doctor about the safety of sex and given more condoms. Honestly it would be a great morning. Unseen by Kazuda tam was in front of the caff maker. Studying the caff in her hand.

Tam no longer wanted to kill Kaz, but she was pissed. She took a dump of her caff, it was good and hot, just the way she liked it. Black without sugar or cream to dilute the flavor. She walked purposely to the table and stud next to Kaz. She didn't think, just held the cup and poured it into his lap.

"Oops." Tam said in a dead pan tone as Kaz yelled in pain.

Yeager was at his office, he had no knowledge of what happened, he also didn't want to know what happened, he just sat in his office waiting for what every was going out in the hanger this early.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, this is my Valentine's gift for the year, hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I also like the fact there are so many sex tags


End file.
